


Keluarga Cemara

by bby_jiji



Category: ARMY JIKOOKIES
Genre: F/F, Jikook Week
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_jiji/pseuds/bby_jiji
Summary: Jongsan itu sayang banget sama ayahnya, Jungkook. Cuma kelewat kesel aja tiap hari liat ayahnya itu godain tetangga baru, Jimin namanya. Mending kalo mereka seumuran. Lah Jimin aja masih mahasiswa semester empat, cuma beda lima tahun sama Jongsan pula?
Relationships: Jikook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. Pertemuan awal

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, ini aku GG!
> 
> Berhubung aku belum bisa lanjut au aku di twt, akhirnya aku mutusin buat bikin cerita di sini. Btw, cerita ini khusus otp jikook, barangkali ada yang merasa salah arah mending putar balik aja. Okay?
> 
> Inget, ini bxb area! Harap jadi pembaca yang bijak.
> 
> Semoga suka ya 💜

Hari ini hari sabtu, hari yang paling membahagiakan kalau kata Jongsan. Sebab, setiap hari sabtu sampai minggu itu weekend dan artinya libur sekolah. Biasanya sih kalau lagi libur gini Jongsan suka main sama kawannya, main bareng lah istilahnya. Tapi berhubung kawannya itu ada keperluan mendadak sama keluarganya, jadinya bocah itu balik cepet, padahal sekarang masih siang dan baru jam satu. Biasanya Jongsan pulang sekitar jam setengah lima sore, itu juga harus denger ayahnya misuh-misuh ditelpon katanya suruh balik.

"Ah elah, gabut banget gua." Jongsan nendang kecil kerikil yang ada di jalan sambil cemberut.

Jarak rumah kawannya ga seberapa jauh, cuma beda sekomplek aja sama Jongsan. Maka dari itu Jongsan milih buat jalan kaki aja dibandingkan naik kendaraan, katanya biar sehat. Padahal kenyataannya ayahnya Jongsan gak punya kendaraan lain selain mobil. Jongsan mana bisa ngendarainnya, mana belum legal pula. 

Ayahnya itu sengaja gak beli motor, soalnya dia bakal tahu kalau motornya pasti bakal dipake sama Jongsan buat main. Ayahnya itu kepalang pelit, astaghfirullah.

"Dek, boleh minta bantuannya boleh?"

Jongsan langsung lihat ke arah sumber suara. Di depannya ada cowok, tingginya lebih pendek dari dia sambil pegangin kardus yang isinya barang semua. "Boleh, bantuin apa ya kak?"

"Bisa minta tolong bawain barang kakak yang ada di kardus itu gak? Bawain ke rumah itu ya, maaf sebelumnya udah ngerepotin."

Orang di depan Jongsan langsung nampakin senyum canggungnya, kurang enak hati juga udah nyuruh orang bawain barangnya dia padahal kenal aja engga.

"Oh boleh kak, sini gua bantuin."

"Makasih banyak ya, dek."

"Sama-sama, kak."

Sebenernya ada rasa terkejut yang lagi Jongsan rasain sekarang. Kok bisa-bisanya ada cowok yang perawakannya mungil begitu. Belum lagi tadi dia manggil Jongsan dengan sebutan adek. Yakin nih cowok itu lebih tua dari dia? Kok dari segi penampilannya malah lebih kelihatan kaya anak smp ya?

"Bodo amat deh," gumam Jongsan.

Jongsan lihat ke arah rumah orang tadi, dan baru sadar kalau orang yang dia bantu tempat tinggalnya sebelahan sama rumah dia. Tapi Jongsan heran, kok dia baru sadar ya udah nyampe rumah sendiri? Akhirnya Jongsan milih buat ngangkat bahu, gak peduli sama apa yang baru aja dia pikirin tadi.

Jadi, cowok itu tetangga barunya ya?

• • •

"Yah, minta duit. Mau jajan cilok ke bang Taehyung."

Jungkook, ayah Jongsan nurunin sedikit kacamatanya sambil micing matanya ke arah anaknya yang baru pulang. Tumben banget anak lanangnya balik jam segini? Jungkook heran setengah hidup.

"Ah iya ayah inget, heh bocah! Bisa-bisanya figuran iron man punya ayah kamu ambil. Mainan mahal itu!"

Jongsan berkecak pinggang, ikut kesal karena ayahnya yang menampilkan raut wajah yang tidak enak dipandang--menurutnya.

"Baru pulang dimarahin, ngajak berantem?"

"Heh anak siapa si lu? Kurang ajar amat jadi bocah."

"Anak lu, gimana sih?"

"Oh iya ya."

Setelah itu baik Jongsan dan Jungkook sama-sama diam, tak ada percakapan pada keduanya. Sadar karena tak kunjung diberi uang, akhirnya Jongsan memutuskan untuk untuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana kolor milik Jungkook.

"Astaga, ngapain sih ngubek ngubek celana kolor ayah?"

"Nyari duit."

Jungkook memukul pelan kepala Jongsan sehingga membuat sang empu meringis pelan kala merasakan pukulan dari ayahnya. "Punya anak ga ada akhlak banget, heran."

Jongsan ikut mengejek sang ayah, mulutnya bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu. "Ayah ih mau jajan cilok!"

"Jajan ya tinggal jajan, kenapa minta ke ayah? Kamu kira ayah ini tukang ciloknya, hah?"

"Duitnya yah, duiiiit."

"Oalah, bilang dong dari tadi."

Jongsan menepuk dahinya, merasa jengah dengan kelakuan Jungkook yang kelewat menyebalkan. Lain halnya dengan Jungkook yang sedang asik mengeluarkan lembaran uang seratus ribu dari dompetnya, hal itu tentu membuat Jongsan yang melihatnya pun berbinar.

"Nih, ayah titip seblaknya juga. Pedesnya dikit aja ya, ayah lagi kurangin makan pedes soalnya."

Jongsan membulatkan matanya kala melihat Jungkook memberinya selembar uang sepuluh ribu. Dari banyaknya lembaran uang, kenapa hanya diberi segitu? Maksudnya tadi itu cuma ajang pamer aja? Padahal Jungkook itu kaya, tapi sama anaknya sendiri saja pelitnya minta ampun.

"Yah, beli seblak aja ga cukup. Yakali uangnya cuma segini doang?"

"Dasar, yaudah kurang berapa emangnya?" Jungkook kembali mengeluarkan dompetnya dan kembali memamerkan lembaran uang ratusan ribu miliknya.

"Dah, cukup. Makasih yah, ailafyuuu!"

"WOI ANAK SEMPRUL!"

Jungkook misuh-misuh karena selembar uang seratus ribunya diraup dengan paksa oleh putra semata wayangnya, Jongsan.

TBC?


	2. Huru hara bapak dan anak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongsan itu sayang banget sama ayahnya, Jungkook. Cuma kelewat kesel aja tiap hari liat ayahnya itu godain tetangga baru, Jimin namanya. Mending kalo mereka seumuran. Lah Jimin aja masih mahasiswa semester empat, cuma beda lima tahun sama Jongsan pula?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, ini aku GG!
> 
> Btw gaes, sekedar info aja kalo cerita ini ga ada unsur nsfwnya ya. Mungkin ada (?) tapi ga akan full atau sering muncul. Dari judulnya aja keliatan kalo cerita ini bertemakan keluarga, dan aku pilih komedi sebagai genrenya.
> 
> Jadi, buat yang punya otak mesum mending pendem dulu sekarang. Nanti ada masanya cerita ini berubah jadi mature sesuai jalan cerita. Nanti aku kasih peringatan juga kok biar kalian tau 😌

Jongsan nukik alis dia, ngerasa heran karena kondisi rumah yang sepi. Dia berdiri di depan tv ruang tamu sambil nenteng jajanan di kedua tangannya. Padahal awalnya dia bilang mau beli cilok ke bang Taehyung yang suka nangkring di depan taman kota, tau-tau waktu pulang malah bawa dua keresek gede yang isinya makanan mahal semua.

Bintangbucks, catwaktu, sampe jko segala. Tapi gak lupa juga sama jajanan pilihan dia yaitu cilok, sama terakhir seblak pesenan Jungkook. Seblak yang gak terlalu pedes, sesuai sama apa yang dibilang sama ayahnya itu. Padahal Jongsan mau banget sekali-kali ngerjain Jungkook pake beli seblak level-5 biar ayahnya kapok. Tapi karena Jongsan sayang banget sama ayahnya dan ga mau Jungkook kenapa-napa, akhirnya dia urungin niat jeleknya itu.

Anak baik.

"Yah? Kakak pulang nih."

Gak ada jawaban.

"Ini bapak gua kemana sih? Dipanggil kok ga nyaut," kata Jongsan sambil narik napas lelahnya.

"AYAH, SEBLAKNYA DAH ADA NIH."

Krik.

Masih belum ada jawaban juga. Malah yang kedengaran cuma suara tv yang nyala lagi siaran interview soal anggota boygroup korea. Apasih namanya, kalau Jongsan ga salah sih namanya Benteng Sonyeondan.

Jongsan milih buat nyimpen semua jajanannya di atas meja karena ngerasa tangannya agak kebas. Habis itu dia jalan ke lantai atas dimana kamar ayahnya berada, mau cari Jungkook, barangkali dia ada di sana. 

Seblak kalo ga cepet dimakan nanti ngembang, dingin, ga enak dong rasanya. Maka dari itu Jongsan mau nyuruh ayahnya buat cepet-cepet makan pesenan dia.

Nah kan, bener di lantai atas!

Ayahnya ngapain diem aja di balkon kamar coba?

"Yah, ngapain sih nangkring disitu? Ga ada kerjaan banget, heran."

Jungkook balikin badannya sambil naruh telunjuknya di depan bibir, nyuruh anak lanangnya buat berhenti ngomong. Habis itu Jungkook deketin Jongsan sambil ngarahin anaknya ke balkon juga.

"Kak, kayaknya kita bakal punya tetangga baru deh." Jungkook bilang begitu sambil nunjuk ke arah rumah di sebelah rumahnya.

Jongsan ngangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Tanpa dikasih tau aja dia udah tau duluan kok, orang tadi ketemu langsung sama tetangga barunya.

"Kak, diajak ngobrol kok diem aja?"

"Kakak udah tau, yah. Lagian kenapa sih diliatin? Cuma tetangga baru, ga ada spesialnya."

Jongsan ngerasa heran karena ayahnya cuma cekikikan tanpa balesin pertanyaannya. "Yah, ari ayah teh cageur?"

trans sundanese : yah, ayah tuh sehat? 

"Sembarangan, ya sehat lah!" 

Ayah beranak satu itu milih buat jitak kening Jongsan karena udah ngasih pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh. Gak terima, akhirnya Jongsan milih buat bales balik perbuatan ayahnya tadi.

"Terus kenapa cekikikan coba? Gak jelas banget."

"Itu tuh kak, lihat deh sini."

Jongsan ngikutin arah pandangan Jungkook yang lagi liatin sosok cowok berperawakan kecil lagi telpon di depan rumah sambil ketawa-ketawa. Wah, ga beres nih. Bisa-bisanya ayahnya itu merhatiin cowok yang usianya aja mungkin di bawah dari usia Jongsan sekarang.

"Tobat yah, istighfar. Udah bau tanah jangan macem-macem."

"Ngomong sekali lagi, tak tepok lambemu, cuk."

Jongsan diem. Takut Jungkook beneran pukul mulut seksinya itu. Ga lucu dong kalo dia ke sekolah tau-tau bibirnya jontor, nanti ga disukain anak ciwi-ciwi lagi.

"Anaknya cakep ya? Kalo jadi ibunya kakak pasti kakak seneng deh, ayah juga seneng lahir batin."

Jongsan natap horor Jungkook setelah apa yang dia denger dari mulut ayahnya itu. Gak lama dia tepok bibir ayahnya agak kenceng, dan teriak histeris sampe kayaknya ke dengeran ke bawah. Dimana tetangga barunya itu langsung liat ke arah balkon sambil terkejut.

"ISTIGHFAR YAH, ASTAGHFIRULLAH MANEH SAHA?!"

"AING BAPAK SIA, JONGSAN!"

Plak.

Jongsan nangis pas ngerasain bibirnya agak denyut sakit.

• • •

Jimin ngeregangin otot pundak, badan sama lehernya pas ngerasain sekujur tubuhnya agak kaku karena bawa barang berat. Untung aja dia sempet minta bantuan ke anak cowok yang tadi papasan sama dia. Kalo enggak, bisa dijamin badannya sekarang pasti bakalan encok.

Sebuah senyuman manis merekah gitu aja dari bibirnya. Jimin kagum sama desain rumah barunya yang terlihat sederhana tapi enak dipandang. Tangannya ngerogoh saku celana pas ngerasain getaran di pahanya. Handphonenya bunyi, ada panggilan masuk dari abangnya rupanya.

"Halo, bang Yoongi? Iya, ini udah diberesin kok rumahnya. Tinggal beberapa barang lagi yang belum diberesin. Abang kapan kesini? Nanti kalo kesini jangan lupa bawa tupperware punya adek ya di mamah, baru beli itu, ketinggalan."

Jimin keluar rumah sambil telponan sama abangnya yang sekarang lagi di Jakarta. Namanya Yoongi, usianya beda tujuh tahun sama Jimin. Tahun ini Jimin nginjek usia dua puluh dua tahun, itu tandanya abang dia sekarang dua puluh sembilan tahun.

Cowok berperawakan mungil itu ketawa pelan pas denger abangnya misuh-misuh soal kerjaan yang padetnya minta ampun. Dia berusaha buat tenangin abangnya, biar abangnya itu gak kena darah tinggi di usia muda. Bisa berabe entar.

"Bang, makasih yah buat pilihannya. Di sini tempatnya oke, adem juga walaupun masih sekitaran kota. Lain kali abang ke Bandung juga, nginep disini."

'ISTIGHFAR YAH, ASTAGHFIRULLAH MANEH SAHA?!'

Jimin ngelonjak karena kaget pas denger suara teriakan dari atas, tepatnya di balkon rumah tetangganya. Yoongi sempet nanya itu suara apa, karena saking kencengnya sampe kedengaran lewat telepon.

"Bukan, apa-apa kok bang. Itu kayaknya suara tetangga adek, deh. Udah dulu ya, nanti disambung lagi."

Panggilan telepon dimatiin. Jimin micing matanya ke arah sumber suara tadi karena penasaran sama apa yang terjadi sama penghuni rumah itu.

"Ada-ada aja," gumam Jimin sambil ngelangkahin kakinya ke arah rumah baru miliknya.

TBC?


	3. Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongsan itu sayang banget sama ayahnya, Jungkook. Cuma kelewat kesel aja tiap hari liat ayahnya itu godain tetangga baru, Jimin namanya. Mending kalo mereka seumuran. Lah Jimin aja masih mahasiswa semester empat, cuma beda lima tahun sama Jongsan pula?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, ini aku GG!
> 
> Akhirnya aku bisa lanjut cerita ini. Proud of myself karena akhir-akhir ini lagi rajin up au sama ao3. Pokoknya doain aja semoga tetep konsisten lanjut cerita!
> 
> Semoga enjoy ya 💜

Ngambek.

Itu yang lagi dilakuin sama si bocah lanang, Jungsan. 

Bukan tanpa alasan, jelas aja dia ngambek begitu karena seharian ini ayahnya sibuk sama kerjaan kantornya. Diajak ngobrol, eh responnya malah bikin kurang enak hati aja.

Katanya begini, "Kakak sana aja main di luar, jangan ganggu ayah kerja dulu."

Padahalkan Jungsan cuma mau minta uang, habis itu dia pasti pergi keluar kok buat main. Lagian ngapain juga di rumah terus-terusan, bikin suntuk aja yang ada. Tapi masalahnya kan sekarang Jungsan lagi ga pegang uang, jadi gabisa jajan. Gimana mau main coba?

Ting tong

Begitulah kiranya suara bel rumah kebanggaan milik Jungkook.

Dengan langkah yang terkesan malas, akhirnya Jungsan bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Mencoba melihat siapakah gerangan orang yang tengah bertamu sepagi ini. Sebenarnya tidak pagi juga sih, lebih tepatnya pagi menjelang siang.

"KAK, BUKA PINTUNYA. ADA TAMU TUH."

Jungkook berteriak dari lantai atas. Jungsan sempet terkejut juga karena suara ayahnya itu ternyata begitu besar sampai menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Bapak tua rese banget emang." Jungsan ngedumel pelan.

"ANAK SEMPRUL, AYAH DENGER YA KAMU BILANG APA!"

Jungsan kicep.

Parno dia pas tau ayahnya bisa denger gumaman dia yang suaranya sekecil itu.

Ting tong

Bel berbunyi lagi. Tanpa basa-basi, akhirnya Jungsan membukakan pintu rumahnya dan mengetahui siapakah yang telah bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Eh lo, Kak. Ada apa ya?"

Di depannya ada sosok pemuda mungil yang Jungsan ketahui sebagai tetangga barunya lagi berdiri sambil nenteng rantang bermotif bunga di tangannya. 

Bau-baunya sih tetangga barunya ini mau berbagi sedikit rezeki. Wah kalo urusan ginian sih demen banget Jungsan itu. Karena bagi bocah laki-laki itu, makan adalah passion. Sebelas dua belas lah sama bapaknya, Jungkook.

"Kak, kenapa diem aja kok tamunya pencet bel ga dibuka---"

Jungkook dateng dengan gaya andalannya yaitu kacamata bertengger di hidung juga kolor hitam kejayaannya. Bibirnya bungkam, agak kaget juga pas tau orang yang kemaren dia liatin itu sekarang ada tepat di depan matanya, persis.

"Oalah ada cah ayu toh di sini."

Jungkook cengengesan kek orang gila.

"Yah, kita teh orang sunda kok jadi jawa gini sih logatnya?" Jungsan menyenggol bahu Jungkook pelan. Sebenernya agak jijik juga sih kenapa tingkah laku ayahnya ini jadi berubah gitu. Kek apa ya? Kek kek gitulah pokoknya.

"Misi pak, saya cuma mau bagiin makanan ini sebagai perkenalan saya sebagai tetangga baru kalian. Sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Jimin, saya pindahan dari Jakarta Pusat dan baru kemarin pindah ke Bandung."

"Oh, orang Jakarta dia, Kak." Jungkook sedikit berbisik di telinga Jungsan.

"Ah iya, nama saya Jungkook dan saya orang paling ganteng disini. Satu lagi, saya punya banyak figuran iron man yang mahal, kalo kamu mau kamu bisa ambil kok punya saya asalkan bayar dulu figurannya."

Nah kan.

Jungsan malu banget punya bapak kaya Jungkook. Mau taruh dimana muka dia di hadapan Jimin tetangga barunya itu? Lagian kenapa juga ayahnya harus banget jelasin gimana perhitungannya dia sama uang? Malu banget sumpah, ga ngerti lagi pokoknya.

"Saya lupa, kalo bocah lanang yang satu ini namanya Jungsan. Dulu saya nemuin dia di kolong jembatan, karena kasihan ya akhirnya saya urus dan angkat jadi babu."

Bangsat betul Jungkook.

Astaghfirullah, Jungsan istighfar seketika.

Tapi ayahnya ini emang---another level. Bawaannya pengen mengumpat aja rasanya.

Kalo mendiang ibunya tau dia dibilang babu dan ditemuin di kolong jembatan bisa habis Jungkook. Lagipula ada-ada aja omongannya itu, gak bisa difilter.

"Bercanda, saya Jungkook dan ini anak saya Jungsan. Anak semata wayang saya yang paling saya sayangi dan cintai, hehe."

Ih, kok gemes?

Jungsan narik ingusnya pelan, ngerasa terharu denger Jungkook bilang begitu.

"Ah iya, ini pak makanannya. Mohon diambil ya." 

Jimin tersenyum manis sampai matanya menyipit menggemaskan. Jungkook bahkan sempet histeris kecil karena terlalu ngerasa gemes sama tetangga barunya itu.

"Dek Jimin, mau gak jadi ibunya Jungsan?"

Plak

Jungkook diem, Jungsan apalagi.

Jimin dengan muka merahnya nahan marah sambil naruh paksa rantang makanan tadi ke tangan Jungkook. Habis itu dia tunjuk Jungkook pake telunjuknya yang kecil mungil itu.

"Denger ya tuan jungkook yang terhormat. Pertama, saya sudah sabar karena perkenalan bapak yang kelewat absurd. Kedua, saya disini cuma mau kasih makanan. Ketiga, stop being annoying dan nawarin saya buat jadi ibunya Jungsan. Saya ini laki-laki!!"

Mamam tuh.

Jungsan tertawa puas dalam hati.

Setelahnya terdengar suara deguman keras karena pintu rumahnya yang ditutup sedikit lebih bertenaga oleh Jimin.

"Gosah tawa lu anak dajal, tawa lu kek jamet."

Sekarang gantian karena Jungkook yang ngambek.

Keluarganya ini ada-ada ya? Jungsan sempet heran karena dia sama Jungkook itu gak ada bedanya, pokoknya sama-sama absurd. Tapi tetep aja Jungsan sayang. Sayang banget sama ayah Jungkook, hehe.

TBC?


	4. Tukang Cilok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongsan itu sayang banget sama ayahnya, Jungkook. Cuma kelewat kesel aja tiap hari liat ayahnya itu godain tetangga baru, Jimin namanya. Mending kalo mereka seumuran. Lah Jimin aja masih mahasiswa semester empat, cuma beda lima tahun sama Jongsan pula?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, ini aku GG!
> 
> Akhirnya aku bisa lanjut cerita ini. Proud of myself karena akhir-akhir ini lagi rajin up au sama ao3. Pokoknya doain aja semoga tetep konsisten lanjut cerita!
> 
> Semoga enjoy ya 💜

Bete, kesel, mau marah pokoknya.

Jimin ngerasa kalo batas kesabarannya cukup habis karena tetangga barunya yang tak tahu malu itu. Masalahnya, rusak sudah ekspetasi yang dia buat soal kepindahannya ke Bandung itu.

Emang sih, untuk urusan cuaca masih mendiy Bandung daripada Jakarta Pusat yang panasnya aja beuh ga usah ditanyain lagi.

Bandung sejuk brou, cuma ya karena mulai padat penduduk jadi agak panas gitu. Tapi tetep aja di tempat perumahan yang dipilih sama abangnya itu adem kok, jadi Jimin nyaman-nyaman aja.

Kenapa malah bahas Bandung sih, haduh.

Back to story, dimana sekarang keadaan Jimin jauh dari kata baik. Pasalnya, dia itu kalo udah badmood bawaannya pengen makan orang aja gitu. Ga deng, canda. Cuma ya gimana gak kesel, dia datang niatnya silaturahmi malah digodain om-om? Yang bener aja, bre. Parahnya lagi, dia diminta buat jadi ibu tirinya siapa sih itu? Ah iya, Jongsan namanya.

Gini nih kalo pas bayinya ga divaksin, ngaco betul.

Jimin laki gini kok ah, tulen pula. Bisa-bisanya dapet tawaran begitu. Lagian ini Indonesia, hal begituan masih tabu banget. Maksudnya soal hubungan antara laki-laki sama laki-laki. Kalo belum paham juga biar Jimin jelasin secara singkat.

Kalian tau homo kan? Nah itu.

Emang bener sih, Jimin juga gak bisa denial soal mukanya yang lebih terkesan imut dan suaranya yang lucu-lucu gemes gimana gitu. Maksudnya halus, sampe kebanyakan orang kalo denger suaranya aja tanpa liat wujud udah suudzan, ngira kalo pemilik suara itu cewek. Padahalkan gak gitu kenyataannya.

Bingung juga jadinya, dia itu antara sedih sama seneng. Sedih karena orang-orang sering banget salah paham soal gender asli dia, dan seneng karena itu artinya dia emang seindah itu. Bahkan deretan cewek-cewek aja kalah sama dia. Betul kan?

Nah kan jadi bahas soal gender.

Maaf, kadang suka out of topic gini sih.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Jimin lagi ada di balkon kamarnya sambil maskeran. Dia ngerasa kulitnya udah mulai kusam karena seminggu kemaren dia jarang banget rawat kulitnya soalnya sibuk tugas kuliah. Biasalah, kejar sarjana.

Matanya lagi micing ke arah balkon rumah sebelah alias rumahnya si jungkuk jungkuk itu, siapalah namanya pokoknya Jimin gak peduli. Ingatannya masih seger soal pelecehan tadi. Dia heran, mukanya itu kelewat ganteng sampe menjurus ke cantik ya? Ribet juga kalo punya muka cakep begini.

"Ngomong kaga difilter dulu dasar om-om genit." Ngedumel dia sambil kipasin masker wajahnya biar cepet kering.

"OMO KAMJAGIYAAA!"

Bukan, bukan Jimin yang ngomong. Tapi sosok pria yang di sebelahnya yang lagi diem kek patung karena habis ngerasa terkejut. Gaya banget lagi kagetnya, udah kek ala-ala drama korea segala pake kata omo omo begitu.

Jimin mutar bola matanya, nahan buat misuh-misuh takut maskernya retak. Tapi sumpah, bayangin aja dia lagi badmood banget sekarang dan orang yang bikin dia badmood tepat ada di depannya. Gimana gak kesel coba tuh?

Manaan setelan baju Jungkook bikin dia gumoh. Emang gak ada baju lain ya, selain kaos item sama kolor? Belum lagi kacamata khas bapak-bapak yang selalu dia pake. Untung cakep, coba kalo enggak.

Eh apa banget sih, Jim? 

"Astaghfirullah, siang-siang gini kok ada bebegig di samping balkon saya?" 

Sabar, Jimin sabar.

"Punten, harusnya kamu teh di sawah buat jagain taneman dari burung nu bangor tea."

note : bebegig artinya orang-orangan sawah.

trans : Permisi, harusnya kamu tuh di sawah buat jagain taneman dari burung yang nakal itu.

Tarik nafas. Buang.

Jimin ngelakuin itu berkali-kali sampai ngerasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Sumpah ya, tetangganya yang satu ini emang ngadi-ngadi. Yakali dia dikatain bebegig? Secakep dan seganteng dia? Ngajak berantem emang.

"Saya bukan bebegig om, gausah ngajak ribut lagi sama saya." Jimin bales agak pelan karena mukanya kaku akibat maskernya yang mulai kering.

"Hah? Ai kamu teh ngomong naon?"

"Gak usah ngajak ribut sama saya."

"Hah?"

"OM JAMET, BISA DIEM GA?"

Retak sudah masker cantik punya Jimin. Dia udah gatahan brou, emosinya menggebu-gebu sampe ke ujung ubun-ubunnya dia. Gak bisa didiemin kalo lawannya orang macam Jungkook. Bodo amat sama yang namanya dosa karena udah teriak sama orang yang lebih tua dari dia. Dia kepalang kesel, sumpah.

"Eh, kamu neng geulis ya?" 

Jimin merinding seketika pas liat Jungkook lagi senyam-senyum ngeliatin dia. 

"Batu banget, kan saya udah bilang kalo saya itu cowok!"

Jungkook magut pelan buat respon ucapan Jimin. Dia paham kok dan inget juga ucapan Jimin beberapa tempo lalu, cuma enak aja manggil neng begitu.

"Iya, saya tau. Lagian kamu teh ya, punya muka kok geulis pisan. Saya aja sampe kaget. Untung jantung saya sehat, gimana kalo sampe jantungan terus masuk ruang ugd?"

Jungkook ngomong begitu sambil ngelus dadanya dramatis. 

Jimin heran sumpah, kok bisa ada orang modelan Jungkook begini. Orangnya absurd parah, gak ngerti lagi sama jalan pikirannya. Untung anaknya yang cowok itu gak punya sikap yang sama kek bapaknya, coba kalo punya? Pusing tujuh turunan keknya Jimin itu.

Bah, padahal Jimin belum tau aja gimana Jongsan aslinya. Sebelas dua belas sama Jungkook. Bedanya kalo Jongsan lebih kalem aja, makanya gak keliatan.

CILOK WOY CILOK, AYO BURUAN BELI. KALO KAGA BELI GUA GETOK PALA LO. CILOKNYA CILOK~

Jimin ngerutin keningnya bingung, di depan rumah dia tepatnya di sebrang jalan ada orang yang bawa mobil avanza, di atasnya ada toa yang keluarin suara promosi cilok.

Wah, gak habis pikir. 

Di sini tukang dagang cilok aja berkelas. Ternyata di Bandung ada yang ginian, kirain cuma jualan tahu bulat yang digoreng dadakan itu loh yang jualannya keliling pake mobil. Tapi masalahnya kan bukan mobil mewah kek avanza begitu.

Titiddddd

Bunyi klakson mobil.

"Kang Jungkook, lo gak mau beli ciloknya? Masih anget brou, tapi ga digoreng dadakan. Bisa abis kebakar mobil gua," ucap cowok berperawakan lumayan tinggi sedikit agak berteriak. 

"Beli kang, sepuluh ribu buat Jongsan. Bucin pisan dia mah sama ciloknya kang Taehyung."

"Asiappp, tunggu ya bro. Betewe pake saos kaga?"

"Ngga kang, kecap aja dia mah. Kasian semalem bolak-balik ke kamar mandi soalnya habis makan seblak kemaren."

"Oke, cepet sembuh juga buat si Jongsan!"

"Hatur nuhun, kang!"

Jimin ngelus dadanya ngeliat interaksi si tukang cilok sama Jungkook. Hari ini dia udah liat dua kali kekonyolan di depan matanya. Di Jakarta Pusat, dia suka liat hal konyol juga macam anak kecil joget joget tiktok sambil bikin ekpresi yang bikin iritasi mata. Ternyata di Bandung ada yang lebih konyol lagi rupanya.

Astaga, lama-lama Jimin bisa gila di sini.

TBC?


	5. Keluarga Cemara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongsan itu sayang banget sama ayahnya, Jungkook. Cuma kelewat kesel aja tiap hari liat ayahnya itu godain tetangga baru, Jimin namanya. Mending kalo mereka seumuran. Lah Jimin aja masih mahasiswa semester empat, cuma beda lima tahun sama Jongsan pula?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, ini aku GG!
> 
> Akhirnya aku bisa lanjut cerita ini. Proud of myself karena akhir-akhir ini lagi rajin up au sama ao3. Pokoknya doain aja semoga tetep konsisten lanjut cerita!
> 
> Semoga enjoy ya 💜

Jungkook turun keluar rumah buat bayar belanjaannya dia dari Taehyung. Gak malu sama kondisi pakaiannya yang seala kadarnya aja. Bodo amat, selagi dia ga telanjang ya boleh aja kan?

"Nih kang, uangnya."

"Yo, makasih kang!"

"Oh ya, anak kamu si Yeonjun kumaha damang? Jongsan bilang dia gak sekolah tiga hari, katanya sakit."

trans : kumaha damang biasanya dipake buat nanyain keadaan. semacam pertanyaan, 'apa kabar?' atau 'gimana kabarnya?'

"Budak bangor dia mah, lo tau gak kang kalo anak gua habis challenge samyang bareng kawannya. Habis itu dia ngeluh sakit perut, sampe akhirnya di bawa ke dokter. Goblok emang."

trans : budak bangor artinya anak nakal.

Taehyung, si tukang cilok berkelas yang kalo ngomong suka blak-blakan. Walaupun kesannya kasar, tapi ya emang begitu adanya. Buat orang yang udah lama kenal sama dia pasti ga aneh, dan gak sakit hati juga denger omongan Taehyung yang sering banget ceplas-ceplos.

Kalo kata Jongsan, Taehyung itu mang gaul. Soalnya liat aja penampilannya sama gaya jualannya dia juga. Belum lagi kalo ngomong suka campur campur logat Jakarta sama Bandung. Gaul banget kan?

Jungkook gelengin kepalanya pas denger penjelasan yang Taehyung kasih. Ngingetin dia sama kejadian Jongsan yang semalem yang ngeluh sakit perut juga karena habis makan seblak level lima. Kenapa sih anak muda suka banget sama makanan pedes begitu? Heran.

"Barudak mah jangan dimanjain banget atuh kang, harus diperhatiin pola makannya juga."

trans : barudak artinya anak-anak.

Taehyung senyum sambil nepuk bahunya Jungkook. Setuju sama apa yang diucapin kawan masa anak-anaknya dulu. 

"Jelas atuh, gua mah selalu merhatiin Yeonjun. Cuma ya itu aja, pas kemaren kecolongan sampe gak tau kalo dia makan samyang tiga piring."

"Gelo ai budak maneh."

trans : gila anak kamu.

"Nah eta! Gak ngotak emang, yang repot ngurusin kan siapa lagi kalo bukan bapaknya? Udah tau emaknya kaga ada, nyari masalah aja dia."

"Hush gak boleh gitu, kang. Ngomong-ngomong saya masuk dulu ya, besok kita lanjut lagi. Salam buat Yeonjun, semoga cepet sehat."

"Oke, hatur nuhun kang Jungkook!"

"Sami-sami."

CILOK WOY CILOK, AYO BURUAN BELI. KALO KAGA BELI GUA GETOK PALA LO. CILOKNYA CILOK~

Taehyung balik lagi ke mobilnya terus klakson bentar buat nyapa Jungkook sebelum dia akhirnya lanjut dagang lagi ke keliling komplek.

Sedangkan Jungkook masuk ke dalam rumah sambil nenteng cilok di dalem plastik. Matanya sempet ngelirik ke arah atas balkon rumahnya Jimin, tetangga barunya dia sebelum akhirnya dia lanjut jalan ke rumah.

"Ka? Ini ayah beliin kamu cilok. Sok dimakan atuh, takut nanti jadi dingin. Mumpung anget nih."

Jongsan dateng sambil muka cemberut. Dari sebelum Jimin dateng ke rumahnya sampe akhirnya sekarang dia belum dikasih uang jajan juga. Dia kan mau main, bawa uang saku dulu biar nanti kalo mau jajan gampang. Tapi bukannya dikasih, dia malah dapet cilok seplastik penuh. Ayahnya itu beli berapa banyak sih emangnya?

"Yah, mau duit."

"Gada."

"Ayah ih!"

Jungkook bawa Jongsan buat duduk di ruang keluarga yang ada tivinya. Dia naruh cilok yang dibawanya tadi ke atas meja. "Makan, ka. Tadi ayah habis beliin ini dari kang Taehyung buat kamu." Jungkook nyuruh Jongsan buat makan ciloknya.

"Ayah~"

Udah gede, tapi Jongsan masih tetep berani ngerengek manja ke ayahnya itu. Ya mau gimana lagi? Ibunya udah ga ada, jadinya kan gabisa manja-manja lagi ke ibu selain Jungkook, ayahnya.

"Ka, semalem kamu teh sakit perut. Cik atuh nurut sama ayah, ayah teh cuma mau kamu gak jajan sembarangan lagi. Kalo kaya semalem lagi sok kumaha? Kaka mau kaya si Yeonjun sampe di bawa ke dokter segala? Sok cepet jawab ayah."

Kicep.

Jongsan gak bisa ngomong lagi kalo ayahnya udah ngomong panjang lebar begini, apalagi kalo hawanya udah serius. Lagian salah dia juga sih ngapain kemaren dia beli seblak sampe sepedes itu, biasanya juga paling mentok di level dua atau tiga. Sok soan banget emang.

Jongsan akhirnya paham kalo ayahnya ini lagi khawatir sama keadaan dia. Makanya dia gak ngasih uang jajan dari tadi dan lebih milih beliin dia jajanan secara langsung, yang notabenenya udah Jungkook pastiin bahaya atau enggaknya.

U-ugh..

Kalo begini kan Jongsan jadi baper:(

Pokoknya Jongsan sayang ayah Jungkook banyak-banyak!

"Yodah, kaka mau makan ciloknya asal ayah juga ikut makan."

"Siap atuh kalo gitu mah."

Sederhana, tapi begitulah kebahagiaan keluarga Jeon. Ketawa bareng sambil nikmatin makanan yang gak seberapa mahal, ngomongin hal random dan habis itu saling ejek. Sesederhana itu.

Keluarga yang masih sanggup buat nutupin kekurangannya karena ga ada sosok ibu yang bisa rawat Jongsan selain Jungkook. Tapi hebatnya Jungkook bisa buktiin kalo tanpa seorang istri pun dia sanggup buat besarin Jongsan pake tangannya sendiri. 

Keluarga yang kadang bikin kebanyakan orang lain iri karena keharmonisan antara bapak dan anak.

Keluarga Cemara.

TBC?


	6. Cilok Warna Warni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongsan itu sayang banget sama ayahnya, Jungkook. Cuma kelewat kesel aja tiap hari liat ayahnya itu godain tetangga baru, Jimin namanya. Mending kalo mereka seumuran. Lah Jimin aja masih mahasiswa semester empat, cuma beda lima tahun sama Jongsan pula?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo ini GG!
> 
> Maaf ya kalo sekiranya cerita ini makin absurd dan ga jelas, huhu. Kalian bisa skip aja.
> 
> Oh ya, aku niatnya mau cepet tamatin cerita ini. Semoga ga makan banyak waktu :(

Jongsan bingung, Jungkook linglung.

Pagi-pagi buta banget kedua ayah sama anak itu dikejutin sama Yeonjun yang dateng sambil gedor-gedor pintu rumahnya berkali-kali. Padahal waktu itu Jungkook lagi di alam mimpi udah gitu tidurnya pulas banget. Kalo Jongsan sendiri baru selesai beresin kamar sebelum mandi, kan hari dia mau ke sekolah.

Sebel banget, manaan upacara lagi.

Balik ke Yeonjun, tadi pagi anak lanang itu dateng sambil bawa rantang. Kalian mau tahu gak isinya apaan? Isinya cilok warna warni serantang penuh! Gila ga tuh?

Si Yeonjun dengan bangganya kasih makanan bulat itu ke Jongsan sama Jungkook terus bilang kalo ini hasil karya buatan dia karena beberapa hari ini dia diajarin bapaknya tata cara membuat cilok dengan tampan dan elit. Beruntung hasilnya ga mengecewakan.

"Kalian harusnya teh beruntung bisa jadi orang pertama yang cobain cilok buatan aing. Resep cilok rahasia babeh Taehyung udah diturunin ke anaknya, jadi kalian lihat aja kalo suatu saat usaha cilok babeh sama aing dilanjutin."

Gitu katanya.

Ternyata Yeonjun berniat buat jadi juragan cilok kaya bapaknya si Taehyung itu. Bapaknya aja pake mobil avanza, bisa-bisa besok kalo Yeonjun yang usaha auto ganti mobilnya jadi BMW. Siapa tahu kan ya?

Jungkook yang belum sepenuhnya ngumpulin nyawa milih duduk di sofa sambil ngeliatin cilok warna biru yang dia colok pake garpu. Matanya sayu, merem melek soalnya masih ngantuk. Dia linglung banget karena mikir cilok yang dia pegang itu rasanya kek gimana. Bubble gum kah atau bluberi? Ngaco banget warnanya biru gitu.

"Yah, bangun atuh udah pagi ini teh. Kan entar nganterin kaka ke sekolah."

Jongsan ngomong kek gitu sambil sibuk makan cilok buatan kawan sebayanya itu.

Jungkook hela nafas pelan, pagi-pagi udah ada aja yang bikin pusing. Kelakuan Taehyung sama anaknya bener bener ga ada bedanya. Selain gak tahu malu, mereka juga blak blakan banget orangnya. Untung Jungkook baik, jadi ga marah-marah.

"Ciloknya enak ga, Ka?"

Ditanya begitu bikin Jongsan ngangguk pelan. "Lumayan, Yah. Cobain aja."

"Rasanya gimana?"

Masih ragu, makanya Jungkook tanyain soal rasanya ke Jongsan. Takut ga enak kan mending dibuang daripada dimakan sama dia. 

"Hm gitu deh, rasanya mirip rambut Yeonjun."

"Lah kok? Naon ai kamu teh yang jelas kalo ngomong."

Jongsan jilat bibirnya ngerasain sisa cilok yang dia makan tadi.

"Kan tadi ciloknya kuning, mirip rambut Yeonjun." Jongsan, bocah itu jawab sambil jalan ke arah kamar mandi ninggalin Jungkook yang lagi dan lagi dibuat linglung.

"Punya anak kok gini ya, astaghfirullah tobat tobat."

• • •

Jimin kesel karena tahu ban mobilnya bocor dan mau gak mau dia harus berangkat ke studio harus naik angkutan. Dia itu males banget ngeluarin uang tahu gak? Jimin lagi mode hemat bulan ini soalnya uang saku dia mulai menipis.

Uangnya dia pake buat beli furniture rumahnya biar lebih estetik. Makanya sekarang Jimin lagi boke, belum gajian dia itu. Manaan masih pertengahan bulan tapi uangnya udah mulai dikit aja.

Jadi nyesel kan kalo udah gini. Andai dia bisa sisain lebih buat kebutuhannya. Jangan dicontoh ya gaes!

Tin tin

Klakson mobil depan dia bunyi. Gak lama nampilin muka innocent punya om-om yang dia kesel itu. Tuh kan, udah kesel jadi makin kesel aja bawaannya.

"Halo, Mimi."

Wait.. WHAT?!

"Apaan sih aneh banget dipanggil mimi."

"Loh, namanya Jimi kan?"

Dasar bolot.

Sabar kata Jimin tuh, dia ngelus dadanya pelan sambil narik dan buang nafasnya pelan juga biar lebih relaks. Gila aja kalo udah marah ga jelas pas pagi-pagi begini. Buang tenaga.

"Nama saya Jimin, Om. Ji..I..Em..I..En alias JIMIN!"

Saking sebelnya, Jimin akhirnya jelasin sambil eja nama dia biar om di depannya itu ngerti dengan baik dan benar. Intinya biar ga salah panggil nama lagi.

"Oh, gapapa. Seenggaknya ada unsur kata 'mi' jadi saya panggil kamu mimi aja ya."

Bangsat.

Ya Tuhan, maafin Jimin karena udah ngatain di dalam hati. Jimin ga sanggup nahan jengkel.

"Terserah om aja."

"Kamu mau kemana biar saya antar?"

"Studio."

"Ngapain?"

"Kepo banget, Om?"

Diem.

Jungkook ngerutuk dalam hati, bisa-bisanya dia diginiin. Padahal waktu masih bujang dulu, kebanyakan orang tuh bakalan langsung ambyar kalo dideketin sama dia. Secara dia itu ganteng, keren, kaya. Apa sih yang kurang?

Baru kali ini dia ditolak mentah-mentah apalagi sama tetangga barunya itu. Tapi gapapa, itung-itung uji nyali.

"Ayok, ikut saya sama Jongsan aja. Arah sekolah anak saya juga kesana, biar sekalian bareng. Lumayan loh bisa irit ongkos, saya tahu kalo ban mobil kamu bocor."

"Kok bisa tahu?"

"Kan saya yang bocorin."

"OALAH BABIK!"

TBC?


End file.
